


Love To Hate You

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is a dick, F/M, Fluff, Language, Major Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean and Isabella do NOT get along until a close call brings up some long-buried feelings.





	Love To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work for @imascio08. I really enjoy the “I hate you because I love you” tropes. They’re so much fun to write. And I REALLY enjoy writing arguments and conflict. Also, if you haven’t noticed, I’m really bad at Summaries and Titles.

Dean Winchester. The bane of my existence. I never knew it was possible to have such a fiery hatred for someone. I mean, sure, I’ve hated monsters and big bads. But another human? I’ve never really had more than a strong dislike. But along came Dean Freakin’ Winchester, and suddenly I knew what it was to hate someone with the fire of a thousand suns.

Like anyone else who owned a set of eyeballs, when I first met him - umpf. With his stunning green eyes, chiseled and deliciously angled features, full and pouty lips, tall and muscular build - yeah, I swooned, hard. And then he spoke. Now, I’ll admit his voice - gruff, deep, like whiskey and gravel in a crystal glass - I thought to myself, ‘Here is one of God’s finest creations’.

But he quickly proved himself to be cocky, womanizing and knew how good looking he was. As I realized this, I knew I needed to stay far away from him. And later, that first night we met, when I turned down his offer of some post-hunt fun and he told me with a shrug it was “my loss” - yeah, Dean Winchester could go fuck himself!

Over time, we ran into each other here and there, as tends to happen in the hunting community. Those who survive tend to run into each other time and again. Each time we met, he seemed cockier, and I hated him a little more with each pass. Eventually, I noticed he would greet me with the same disdain and indifference with which I gave him. But it wasn’t until three months ago that I truly hated him.

* * *

_Dean slammed the motel door shut, the walls of the small room shook with its force._

_“What. The. FUCK. was that, Iz?!” He shouted at me, with more fury than I’ve ever seen from him. “Did you NOT understand the plan?! ‘Cause I’m pretty fucking sure we went over it a THOUSAND times!” His face was red, neck straining as he shouted the words at me, spittle flying through the air._

_“The PLAN got thrown out the goddamn window when you decided, as usual, to be a self-sacrificial ass!” I shouted back, just as angry. “Correct me if I’m wrong, DEAN, but I’m pretty sure I saved your stupid ass back there!”_

_He stomped across the room to stand in front of me, mere inches apart, towering over my five-foot-two frame. I pushed him back if only to keep from craning my neck to look at him._

_“You almost got us all killed.” He growled through clenched teeth. “Maybe you should improve your hunting and LISTENING skills before you attempt to run with the big boys.”_

_“I did my job!” I defended. I felt on the verge of tears, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction._

_“Dean,” Sam jumped in, trying to calm the raging storm between us, “Iz may not have followed the plan, but we all got out of there alive and it was a successful hunt.”_

_“Yeah,” He scoffed, his eyes traveling up and down my form with a look of disgust, “this time.”_

_“You know what, Dean?” I shouted back at him, grabbing my duffle and heading for the door, “If I’m such a terrible fucking hunter and inconvenience, maybe you all should stop calling my ass for help!” I threw open the door and marched towards my beat up old car._

_“Good fucking riddance!” He shouted from the open doorway and I threw my bag in the back seat and climbed in the driver’s door. “You’re fucking reckless and completely useless!” I froze in my seat. Dean had NEVER said anything like that to me before. In the dim light of the parking lot, I could only see his hulking form, hands balled into fists at his sides, body moving with deep, angry breaths. I felt the tears start to fall and took off from the motel as quick as I could before he could see how much he hurt me. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction._

* * *

That was three months ago, and I hadn’t spoken to either Winchester since. Sam had attempted to contact me several times after the motel incident. Dean even tried a few times when Sam couldn’t get through. But I ignored every call, deleted every voicemail and text without reading. Eventually, they stopped trying and I felt like I could breathe again. The Winchesters had all but left my mind as I continued traveling across the country and hunting.

So, imagine my surprise to be thinking of Dean as I lay, bleeding out on the ground, two dead werewolves besides me, one of which still had its claws buried in my stomach from where it shredded me. I heard voices in the distance, growing closer to me. My vision was starting to blur and I was struggling, with little strength and no success, to remove the heavy werewolf arm from me.

“Iz?” I heard a man’s voice and saw his face swim into my vision, but it was too blurry to make out. I felt the werewolf arm being removed from me and I shouted at the pain of the claws being removed from my gut. “Isabella, Sweetheart, hang in there.” I felt myself being lifted into strong arms before it all went black.

* * *

When I came to, I was groggy and could barely move my body, I was so stiff and sore. I groaned with the effort, opening my eyes and trying to focus my sight.

“Iz! Hey, hey, don’t try to sit up.” I heard that voice again from before. As I forced my eyes to focus, I saw Dean, sitting beside me on what appeared to be a bed in a motel room.

“D-De.” I tried to talk, but my throat was so dry. I felt a cup at my lips and drank. Realizing it was water, I gulped down the glass, desperate for more.

“Take it easy, Iz. I’ll get you some more water.” He rose from the bed and I took the opportunity to try and sit up, my abs protesting the effort, making me flinch and cry out in pain. “Hey,” Dean returned to the bedside, “Don’t try to move. You got slashed up pretty good back there.” He said, his tone surprisingly soft as he helped me sip some more water.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” He smirked, setting the glass on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Well, I thought I was taking care of a werewolf hunt. Turns out another hunter beat me to it.” He smiled a little wider then.

“Are they dead?” I tried again to sit up and Dean sighed in irritation, helping to prop me up against the headboard with pillows behind me.

“You’re stubborn as Hell you know that?”

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“Yeah, well, you got it.”

“Dean,” I sighed. I really couldn’t handle a fight at the moment, “Why are you here?”

“I told you, I was here for the hunt - “

“No, Dean. Here. Why are you here.” I emphasized. He scoffed, running a hand down his face.

“You almost died back there, you know! If I hadn’t shown up when I did, you would have bled out on that damn floor. You expect me to just leave you there?!” He was growing angry, his tone becoming more forceful.

“You hate me. You could have easily just-”

“I don’t hate you, Iz! How could you think-”

“You said I was reckless and completely useless.” My voice was barely a whisper as I ran my hands over the bandages covering my torso. I couldn’t hide how much it hurt me to say those words again. Dean lifted my chin to meet his gaze.

“I don’t hate you.” He whispered back. “I didn’t mean to say those things, I shouldn’t have said those things.” He sighed. “I just - I was worried. I was worried you’d get hurt, or worse. And I just lost it.” We were silent for several minutes, his words hanging in the air, before he spoke once more, his gaze somewhere far off. “When we met,” he smiled, enjoying the memory, “I was enthralled by you. Here you are, this beautiful and tiny hunter. But you held your own, you were so badass. And when I tried to make a move, you shot me down.” He looked down at his lap, clearly hurt by the memory. “I thought it wasn’t a big deal. But then we kept running into you and I wanted you more and more and you just made it really clear it was never gonna happen.”

I was speechless. This whole time I thought Dean hated me, but he thought I hated him. How did things get so crossed?

“I don’t hate you. I just - I never thought I could have you for more than a night here or there, so I tried to tell myself I didn’t want you.”

After several moments, Dean let out a hearty laugh. “God, we’re fucking stupid.”

“Thank you - for saving me tonight.” I looked into his eyes, like examining precious gems shining in the light.

“I almost lost you.” He said, his hand raising to rest against my cheek. I nuzzled into his palm, the warmth and gentle touch welcomed, making me feel at peace. “Iz.” My eyes met his once more as he leaned in and placed a kiss against my lips, soft and sweet.

“Will you stay with me? Just until I’m good enough to head out on my own?”

“Baby, I’m never leaving you again.” He smiled and I returned the gesture, melting into his kisses.


End file.
